Chloe & The Brothers 1: Paranormal
by shadowglove
Summary: AU. When supernatural columnist Chloe Sullivan is forced by Perry to get an interview with Sam and Dean Winchester, brothers and stars of the hit prime-time show "Paranormal" she reluctantly agrees to do so. SLIGHT and I mean SLIGHT schlean.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

A/N: Forgive me if I have this **wrong**, since I've never gone to any sort of fan convention.

A/N2: Though **Paranormal** is based on **Supernatural** there are differences...as will be discussed in this.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You're going to regret this, Perry." Chloe glared, looking up at the large sign that read PARANORMAL FAN CONVENTION in big, supposedly ghostly looking letters. The blonde was decidedly _not_ impressed at all with this, and was resenting the fact that this stupid little job had been forced upon her when she could be doing something _meaningful_ with her time.

Hell, she's prefer to go through _high school_ again than this.

"You're perfect for this story, Sullivan, stop being such a little girl about this." Perry announced with gruff amusement. "And your faithful readers would probably curse me or burn me to the stake if I gave this story to anyone else."

"Are you joking? I doubt any of them even _watch_ the show." Chloe exclaimed. "Do you even realize _how_ misconstrued they portray the supernatural? _Perry!_ " She cried out in horror. "They pronounced 'Samhain' _the way its spelt_!"

"But according to US & People the sibling stars have 'rocking abs' and 'fine asses' and 'bring in the money by flashing their pearly whites and killer dimples'." Perry replied, obviously not quite caring about the wrongs the show was doing to the supernatural culture. "When this story came up all the other girls in the office were throwing the panties at me for a chance to get to see the stars in person."

"I'm going to quote you back to your wife." Chloe threatened.

"You _do_ like having your Chloe & The Dead People column, don't you?" Perry asked.

She frowned. "You wouldn't."

"Your cousin doesn't take the best pictures at times. The evidence is sketchy at best. And you've got a talent with photoshop. I saw what you did to Lois' waist in those christmas pictures on your Facebook account."

Chloe gasped. "_Perry_!"

"Just go, sit through the thing, ask a couple of questions, get some pictures of the 'Reigning Hunks of Prime Time Television' and write a little article for me, Sullivan." Perry ordered. "You do good with the dead, but you need some work with the living. This is the chance you've been looking for."

"I haven't been looking for this." She assured him.

"Write, Sullivan."

"You're going to regret this." She promised him darkly. "I'll leave this whole place hating me. I'm going to be the biggest bitch they've ever had to come across. They'll have nightmares of me for years to come."

"That's my girl." He beamed, hanging up.

Slumping in defeat, Chloe brought the phone to her forehead and took in a deep breath. It had taken her _so long_ to make her column a credible (and not laughable) one. People were actually _interested_ in her column, and not just as something to joke about with their friends. Hers was the fastest growing fanbase. She'd done her best to do this scientifically, to go into situations trying to debunk it, and then when she couldn't she had a vast amount of physical evidence to prove something.

Her readers were faithful and growing and expected a certain standard from her.

And this wasn't that standard.

This was _more_ than a couple of notches _down_.

Attention back on her phone, she began tweeting.

_**To my faithful and loyal readers/followers. In advance I say: Sorry. My editor made me do it.**_

Leaving it at that, she turned off her phone, grabbed her equipment, and cursed Lois for having chosen _this week_ to come down sick with the virus. She was sure the brunette would have enjoyed this, since she actually watched the show whenever they could catch it on while traveling the back-roads of America together.

If only Lois were here then Chloe would have left the questioning and everything to her photographer. Despite knowing how inaccurate the show was, Lois was a _fan_, and she would have asked all the questions that were expected. And _not_ the ones that would get them banned from further conventions.

Then again, that's what Chloe wanted.

So it was good that Lois was sick.

Showing the people her press pass, Chloe went to sit in the section for the press and found her seat. She waited, kinda surprised that there were so many people already there despite it being kinda early. She'd known the show had a large fan base, but she hadn't realized it was _this_ big.

By the time the convention started, the place was jammed pack, the crowd mostly women, and Chloe wished she'd gotten earplugs because those women could _scream_. And dear _god_ they screamed!

The blonde sighed, ashamed for her sex, as the screaming rung as the two main stars entered the stage.

From what Lois had told her, Dean and Sam Winchester were real brothers who starred as the brothers Dean and Sam Wesson-Smith on the hit show Paranormal. One couldn't really tell they were real brothers though, since they looked different.

Both were gorgeous though.

Chloe was a woman, she had to admit to that.

After the main actors, director, producer, writer, and such had been introduced, a bit of information given about them by the host, and they talked about about seasons past, they went into the questions of the fans.

And they were questions like:

"Will Sam and Dean finally get long-lasting love interests on the show?"

"How do you feel about the growing Sam x Dean fanbase?"

"Was the reason the character Vanessa was killed off because of the fact that all the fans hated her _to death_ or had it always been the plan to kill her?"

"Will we be seeing more half-naked Wesson-Smith in the oncoming season?"

Chloe was going to gag.

Finally, when she couldn't handle it anymore, she raised her hand, and as fate would have it, they weren't smart enough to overlook her.

Standing, Chloe nodded. "Chloe Sullivan from the Daily Planet's column Chloe & The Dead People."

If she hadn't looked down to try and compose her question as un-insulting as possible she would have realized that a look of recognition had come upon the brothers' faces, as they sat straighter in their seats.

Chloe cleared her throat, looking up. "I was wondering if you really research what it is you're showing or if you're just going with whatever is 'sexy' or 'thrilling'. Because I know that most people believe that it's fun and games, but it's not. The tiniest mistake could cost lives. We do know that there are people out there who will see your characters, Sam and Dean, and will want to emulate them, do what they do. Have you ever wondered whether the mistaken information in your show could get them killed?"

The producer and writer stiffened up.

But Dean spoke up before they could. "Actually, I'm glad you asked that question Ms. Sullivan." He cleared his throat. "We actually _do_ worry about it sometimes. As actors we want to not only entertain, but to educate as well. Unfortunately we don't have people who are that versed in the occult working for us, but we try to get as much correct as we can and hope that our viewers will be entertained and not do something like desecrate the tombs in the local cemetery."

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip to keep from saying anything else, sitting down.

People's hands went up.

Sam cleared his throat. "You don't look like you finished."

She looked up, surprised, realizing he was talking to her.

Casting a glance around her, she stood slowly once more. "I was going to disagree with what I was given as an answer for my first question." She admitted. "Your brother said that you don't have someone versed in the occult on your team, but obviously that's not true."

"How so?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Because the anti-demon possession symbol that the main characters have tattooed on them is very obscure, hard to find. Only someone with vast knowledge of the occult would know about it."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

Chloe frowned at their reaction. "I was also wondering where you got your information as to how certain creatures are killed. You state decapitation as a way to kill Wendigos, when it's fire. I know that the risk of someone coming up against Wendigos is very unlikely considering they're nearly extinct, but if someone _were_ to do so they'd find themselves dead in seconds."

Some people snickered at the fact that she was discussing this as if it were real.

Well.

It was.

And when/if _they_ ever came across a Wendigo she would pay top dollar to see them face off with only a machete as their weapon like in the show.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker up above them, and the speakers began to go insane.

People looked around them, whispering.

Chloe looked at the stage.

Was this a part of the program?

Those on stage looked around them, just as worried.

Suddenly an eerie voice could be heard on the speakers.

"_GET OUT!_"

Suddenly things began appearing in the room, being thrown at the actors and the audience. They'd appear out of no where, out of thin air.

People screamed and tried getting to the exits.

Chloe looked around her, keeping low.

Where was this all coming from?

She doubted it was a part of the show, because the producer had just gotten an antique vase to the face and was unconscious on the ground, bleeding profusely.

By now there was a frenzy as people tried to get out.

Chloe looked up, eyes narrowing when in the back, in the dark, she saw something shimmering.

The blonde stood and made her way out throughout the throng, making it to her car, opening the trunk. She pulled out a backpack and closed the lid, pushing through the crowd back into the now vacant place.

Pulling out her video camera, she cursed Lois' virus once more, before taking in a deep breath. "This is Chloe Sullivan, September 2, 2010." She switched on the voice recorder hanging on her neck, just in case they could pick up an EVP. "I was forced by my editor to go to a Paranormal Convention, and apparently the afterlife has the same feelings towards the show that I have because all of a sudden things began asporting and apporting in and out of the room, driving everyone out." She paused. "So obviously I got my stuff and came back in."

Shaking her head, the blonde zoomed in towards where she'd seen the thing. "I believe I saw an apparition right here when the commotion was happening, and you'll have to forgive me because well, Lois isn't here at the moment so I'm a set of hands short."

"What are you _doing_?"

Chloe turned, camera gaze landing on Sam and Dean. "Working. This is the real deal. Not television. Now go away."

She could see the annoyance on their faces.

"You said you're a couple of hands short." Sam's hand reached out for the camera and he took it from her. "Now you have one set extra."

Chloe frowned, confused. "You _do_ realize that this is happening for real, right?"

"Yeah, I kinda got that when my microphone came alive and tried batting me in the nose." Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

Suddenly the lights went out, plunging them into darkness.

"There's a switch on the camera so it goes to night vision." Chloe informed Sam as she rummaged through her backpack, finding a heavy duty flashlight and turning it on. The blonde passed it to Dean before pulling out a sawed off.

"Whoa." Dean blinked, aiming his light at her. "Is that real?"

"Why would I have a prop?" She wanted to know, raising her hand to shield her gaze from the bright light. "Mind shining that somewhere else, handsome?"

He nodded, pointing around them. "So, what do you think we're dealing with?"

"Someone who doesn't like your show, obviously." She murmured, before turning towards where she'd seen the apparition. "Look, I don't like this. You're used to filming a television show in controlled environments where the threat isn't real. But this is real. And its pissed. Okay? So you should just leave and get to safety."

"July of last year." Dean announced, eyes around them.

"Huh?" Chloe blinked.

"February two years back." Sam grinned, looking up from the screen of the video camera.

"Is this some sort of actor lingo?" Chloe looked between them, flummoxed.

"February two years ago we read about rocksalt and its ability to drive away ghosts and such for a while, and told our writer about it." Dean explained.

"July we read about the anti-possession symbol and printed it out to show the writers, and so it was added to the show." Sam's dimple appeared.

The two brothers were looking at her.

She frowned, not sure if they wanted her to applaud them or something for actually having done some research.

"Dear god woman!" Dean snorted. "We read about both things on Chloe & The Dead People!"

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked from one to the other. "You follow my column?"

"It's fascinating, although you like to be as vague as possible about certain spells or details so that no reader can try and use the information to do something, unless its something protective and can't really cause harm, like rock-salt and the anti-demon possession symbol." Sam announced. "I actually have your articles all printed in folders. Chronologically of course. The video and audio feed on your website I downloaded and have in an external hard-drive."

Chloe blinked, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"He's a big geek like that." Dean sighed, shaking his head.

"Shut up you jerk." Sam glared at his brother. "_I_ wasn't the one wondering if he should ask for an autograph."

"Not one more word _bitch_." Dean growled.

Chloe looked between them, unable to keep the small smile on her face from growing.

They were actually very much like their on-air characters.

Sensing something in the dark, Chloe's hand reached out and she grabbed the microphone that'd been hurled at her.

"_Sonuva bitch!_" Dean hissed, flinching like Sam and shining the light in the direction the microphone had come from. "How did you know that-? It's fucking _dark_ woman!"

"Work in this line of work for long enough and you pick up stuff." She murmured, dropping the microphone and flexing her fingers, which stung slightly.

Sam was filming. "Wow."

"That's it, I'm pissed off." Chloe grumbled, pumping the sawed off. "Let's go."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and nodded, following after her as she went to where she'd seen the apparition. Usually she'd have her EMF reader out, but it was broken so it was left in her car. So Chloe navigated throughout the back of the place and followed the coldness.

"So, crazy question." Chloe cleared her throat, sending a look behind her shoulder at a noise. "Does anyone know the history of this place?"

"Not really." Dean admitted. "But I thought I heard one of the PRs saying the place was the best place for the convention because of the spooky past."

"Apparently there was a triple homicide here." Sam, apparently more informed, announced. "They never really found the killer. There was a fire that burnt down half of the building, and they rebuilt it. They think the killer died in the fire."

"So he'd still be here." Chloe mumbled. "The ones that died were all buried? All accounted for?"

"Cremated." Sam replied.

"Hmmm. So unless there's something else tying them here other than their bodies, then its probably the killer." Chloe looked around.

"_Sonuvabitch_!" Dean yelled as suddenly he was lifted high into the air. He struggled violently, still holding onto the light. "Let go of me you motherfucker!"

"_Dean_!" Sam yelled, eyes widening in horror.

"_Fuck_." Chloe whispered, trying to see something in the dark yet unable to make out anything. "Can you see him in the film?"

"Huh?" Sam wasn't looking at the screen, eyes on his brother.

"Sam! The screen! Some ghosts that can't be perceived with the human eye can be seen through a camera lens!" Chloe snapped. "Can. You. See. Him?"

Sam tore his gaze from his brotehr and lowered it to the scream. "Oh my god."

"Where is he?"

"By Dean's right shoulder." Sam yelled.

Chloe raised her gun and shot.

Suddenly Dean was let go and he dropped.

"_Dean_!" Sam rushed to his brother. "Are you alright dude?"

Chloe kept her gun trained all around them, but she really couldn't see anything.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean picked himself up. "Motherfucker just _yanked_ me up! I can't believe-_wow_."

"Okay, that's it, we're going. It's too dangerous to do this like this. I need to research more."

They got out of the building safely, and Dean and Sam's bodyguards arrived, ushering them away.

Chloe made sure to get her flashlight and camera back from them before they were rushed away, and she shook her head, going to her own car, putting her things in the trunk.

Closing the lid, she turned towards the building and leaned against her trunk, folding her arms over her chest.

"Just you and me, buddy."

A light above turned on, a figure backlit against it, peering down at her.

She sneered. "Yeah, I'll be back."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Laying on the bed in a camisole and her underwear, Chloe gazed into the laptop screen at her cousin, who looked sick and envious all at the same time. She was waiting for the pizza she'd ordered, and in the meantime had uploaded the information from her camera and voice recorder to her laptop so she could both send a copy to Lois to go over, and so she could go over it herself. She'd informed the sick girl about everything that'd gone down, and the brunette was envious as she sneezed and blew her runny nose once more.

"So what was it like?" Lois wanted to know.

Chloe had another laptop open to her side, a search going on for information on the place.

"There was a ghost who hated us and wanted us dead. What's to ask about? It's business as usual." The blonde blinked.

Lois glared at her before blowing her nose loudly once more, face annoyed on the skype screen. "No, I mean meeting Sam and Dean. What were they like? In the video feed you sent me they seem really nice. And are fans. Can you believe it?"

"No, not really." Chloe had to admit. "I'm still trying to process that one."

"Was John there?" Lois asked, biting her bottom lip. "Supporting his boys?"

Lois wanted John Winchester, the boys' father and also an actor himself, in a bad way.

She wanted to tie John up, cover him in chocolate, 'put a cherry on the tip', and eat him whole.

She'd told this to Chloe countless times, even when Chloe had begged her to never mention it again.

"No, from what I understood he had to promote a movie he made, called The Winners, so he couldn't be here. Plus, he's only guest starring on the series. His presence wasn't necessary."

Lois snorted, and then got choked on something and spat phlegm onto a kleenex.

Both cousins made 'ewwwww' faces.

Lois shook her head, dumped the kleenex in the trash can, and grabbed another, blowing once more. "We're just going to have to drop a very wide hint on the website or column that I wouldn't have any problems tapping that. His sons read our column. They'll tell him."

Chloe snorted in amused horror.

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be the pizza." Chloe announced, grabbing the money she'd put aside, and standing up.

"You answering the door in that?" Lois wanted to know.

"It's just the pizza guy." Chloe looked down at her getup. "And if he tries anything, I'll kick his ass."

Lois had to nod to that.

Chloe smiled and went to the door, flinging it open. "$25.50 right-?" Her eyes widened when instead of the pizza man with her food, she found Sam and Dean, wearing hoodies and shades, standing in her doorway.

Sam's lips parted.

Dean pulled off his shades, eyeing her lecherously. "Wow."

With a squeak Chloe shut the door in their faces.

"What?" Lois' voice could be heard from the bed. "What happened? Who's out there?"

"Sam and Dean!" Chloe hissed, racing around the room, grabbing her suitcase and rummaging through it desperately before finding a jeans pants and slipping it on.

"Winchester?" Lois gasped, coughing.

"No, Wesson-Smith." Chloe snapped.

"Someone's bitchy." Lois laughed, voice hoarse from all her coughing.

Chloe ignored her cousin and then went back to the door, opening it once more.

Sam and Dean were still where they'd been.

Grabbing the front of their hoodies she pulled them in and peeked her head out, making sure that no one had seen them, before closing the door behind her and turning on them. "What are you doing here? Dressed like that?" She frowned. "You look like hoodlums!"

Sam opened his mouth.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought." Chloe interrupted, going to the door and opening it to find the pizza man. "Thank you. Here. Keep the change." Trusting the money out to him and grabbing the things she'd ordered, Chloe kicked the door shut behind her and turned to the males as she put the pizza and two liter bottle of coke on the small table in the room. "What are you doing here? How did you even know I'd be here?"

"I called a couple of people." Sam answered vaguely.

"Your editor told us." Dean admitted.

Sam sighed, the mystery gone.

Chloe looked between the brothers, reluctantly amused.

"God, you're just like your characters." Lois announced, causing the boys to look at the bed and notice her on the screen for the first time.

"Oh, look, it's Lois." Sam announced, nudging Dean.

"Yeah, the cousin and photographer/video camera girl." Dean nodded. "Hey."

"Hey." She waved back, amused, before ducking off screen, the sound of a nose blowing loud. When she returned, her nose was redder and she was sniffling. "So, what are you guys doing there?"

"We just wanted to, uh, see if Chloe had any leads on what happened." Sam replied, hands going to his jeans pockets. "The press are playing it off like some stunt to advertise the next season, but people could have been seriously hurt."

"And the bastard lifted me up in the air like I was some kid." Dean glared. "I ain't gonna let that slide."

"Everything's fine, that's all you need to know." Chloe looked between them. "And you are going to let it slide. This evening proved that you shouldn't be there. It could be dangerous. It _will_ be dangerous."

"They're boys, Chloe." Lois announced from the computer screen. "You tell them its dangerous and they're going to want to do it even more."

"She's got a point there." Dean admitted.

Chloe's other laptop dinged as the search ended.

Sam turned towards it. "May I?"

Chloe sighed and nodded.

She wasn't going to win this.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Burning the body hours later, bruised and a little bloody, the three stood in the secret underground tunnels and watched as the body of Martin Beans went up in flames, his ghost disintegrating with a hellish scream. It'd been a harsh fight in which Dean's shoulder had gotten dislocated and Sam had gotten bashed in the head, but thankfully it was over.

Sam, still holding the video camera, turned to Chloe and smiled, the lights of the flames casting orange shadows on his face. "That was...wow."

"You can say that again." Dean chuckled, although his shoulder was sore from where Chloe had put it back into place.

Chloe surveyed them in worry. "Your agents are going to kill me."

"Nah, once this goes up and they hear about it, they'll use it as promotional material. Or they'll just write in the next episode that we were in very bad hunt." Sam shook his head, amused. "The chupacabra episode where I supposedly broke my arm? Well, I really did break my arm, so they wrote it in."

Chloe, who really hadn't watched much of the show, just had to take his word for it.

But when they got back to her motel room later on, the reason she was silent was different.

She had two half-naked men sitting on her bed as she tended to them.

Chloe tried to keep her touches clinical as she bandaged Dean's shoulder, just in case, but his skin was soft and inviting and she might have let her fingers explore a little.

Sam was shirtless as well because while the worst injury he'd sustained was the blow to the head, he'd also got clawed in his chest.

After giving Dean some of her maximum strength pain killers, Chloe went to work on Sam, cleaning and disinfecting his wounds as he took the pain killers as well. His body was muscular, his skin just as fascinating to her fingers as Dean's had been.

By the time she'd finished bandaging him Dean was conked out on the bed, and Sam was barely able to keep his eyes open.

The pills were that strong.

Whenever she was hurt Chloe would always prefer to black out and sleep through most of the pain, and she was sure the brothers would agree with her.

Taking a couple herself, Chloe went to the bathroom and bathed, getting rid of the dirt covering her. By the time she was out of the shower she was already starting to feel the effects of the tablets, and only then did she realize that the guys were passed out on her bed.

Making it to the bedroom, Chloe eyed the two men snoring on her bed, before her tiredness won out and she undid the buttons of her jeans, shimming out of the uncomfortable material. The blonde collapsed between their bodies, eyelids already drooping shut.

And as she drifted off into sleep, she gave a throaty, sleepy chuckle.

She still hadn't gotten that interview with them.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
